


The Quiet

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: Theron gets a moment to breathe after reaching Odessan.





	The Quiet

It was quiet on Odessan. Theron hadn’t had time to appreciate the quiet in a very long time. All things considered, probably not since he was a child. There was always an expectation on him, given his lineage, being the handful of greats-grandson of Revan, “the Prodigal Knight,” not to mention the accomplishments of both his parents... Life had always been very busy for him. And, granted, there was all sorts of paperwork concerns likely waiting for him to return to them, business for the Alliance and such... But for right now, he was able to just stop and acknowledge the quiet.

Peace and quiet was a new sensation entirely. 

Beside him, the Alliance’s leader, Koran Farr, slept soundly. Theron wouldn’t force him awake, not with all the weight he carried on his shoulders. The Jedi-turned-leader of a major galactic power needed the rest he could get. Theron looked over his lover. The pale red of the Zabrak’s skin would, to most, make them believe him to be a dark sider, some wannabe Sith lord. Because people put so much stock in appearances.

Instead, though, he’d consistently seen nothing from this man but someone who put the rest of the galaxy first. His greatest indulgence seemed to be... Theron. 

The damnable Jedi Code that Theron himself was an act of defiance towards said that what had happened between them – not just here, as part of the Alliance, but five years ago, on Yavin, their initial ‘courtship’ – said that their relationship shouldn’t be. Truthfully, Theron was glad that Koran had disobeyed that particular dictate, though there were times he wondered why.

Koran was the Hero of Tython, after all. He was an exemplar of what the Order wanted its members to be. He was one of their heroes, having fought and defeated the Emperor. And he’d broken his vows for Theron. Sure, it was questionable if he was a Jedi Knight proper anymore, given what had happened to the Order when the Eternal Empire had invaded, but it was the principle of the matter.

In a way, it was humbling. 

Softly, Theron slid out of the bed, doing his best not to wake Koran. He needed the sleep more than Theron did – Theron might be the Alliance’s spymaster, but Koran was the leader. He was the one who all this rested on.

It was funny. So many of Theron’s relations had personally been responsible for the fate of the galaxy – Revan and Bastila, Satele, Jace – and now he was the lover of one of the most important people in the galaxy. It was strange. He’d gotten used to working behind the scenes, and now he was involved with someone who would have him stand with him in the light. The SIS wasn’t exactly the place for people who wanted the spotlight. But now... well.

The Alliance’s Commander’s quarters were, naturally, deep in the facility that housed the Alliance’s command center. Getting a nice view was less important when you were a high security target. Even with all of Odessan’s defenses, no one was willing to risk the Commander being made the target for someone with a grudge – Arcann, Vaylin, some whackjob who thought they could revive the Emperor AGAIN, there was no shortage of would be assassins.

Leaving his customary jacket on the chair it had been left on, though slipping on a shirt – there was a day and night staff in the command center, giving them an eyeful wasn’t at the top of Theron’s list of things to do – Theron made his way to the lift, intending to stare out at the Odessan vista for a while. 

It wasn’t a bad night for staring out. Odessan was beautiful, and the night sky was clear. The place selected for the Alliance’s headquarters was an idyllic scene. One could almost forget that the entire reason the Alliance was there – why the Alliance had formed – was to fight a war. Theron looked out at the sight.

He almost expected Lana to walk up behind him and intrude on his thoughts. She had a way of finding him at a time that he didn’t want to be disturbed. Yet as the time stretched on without an interruption from her, he started to let his mind wander.

The arms that wrapped around his waist, therefore, surprised him, making him jolt.

Koran’s voice was gently teasing. “Aren’t you supposed to be prepared for anything, Theron?”

Suppressing a smirk, Theron did his best to regain his composure. “You Jedi are crafty. What, you weren’t using the Force to hide your arrival?”

“That must have been it...” Koran murmured. Theron could feel his teasing smile as the other man pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “So. What brings you out here in the middle of the night?”

Usually, Theron would deflect with a joke or a flirtatious remark – he wasn’t exactly in the business of telling his secrets, even to the man he loved. But maybe the contemplation he’d been doing had made him feel a little more open to being vulnerable, to exposing that side to his lover. He turned to look Koran in the eye. “I was... thinking about my family. The Shans have a long history with the Jedi. Longer than most.” Since most didn’t get the chance to have any kind of Jedi dynasty.

Koran nodded. “A colorful history,” he said. Theron almost laughed at the rather massive understatement. Revan’s revolving door of light side dark side affiliation, Bastila, Satele... And they were just the names who were well known to the rest of the galaxy. Not to mention Jace Malcolm... Theron’s genes didn’t lack for excitement.

“Yeah. It’s always been difficult to see myself... measuring up to that legacy. Especially not being a Jedi. When I was a kid, I wanted to have the Force manifest, live up to that family legacy. I always used to think that I’d outgrown that, thought that I’d recognized that the Force isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Still... I see you and Lana, see how much using the Force helps you... It makes me wonder if I can be the help you need, at least when it comes to the Alliance, when you’re out there in the field.” Being the Alliance’s spymaster was one thing. Fighting out there, by Koran’s side... There were better, more durable people available, people better suited to frontline fighting.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re a help to me as a member of the Alliance, Theron. I need you. Whatever else... I don’t know how I’d handle this without you.”

Theron chuckled. “You handled yourself pretty well on Zakuul. You, Lana, Koth, and Senya. Didn’t need me.” Not that he didn’t understand what Koran was trying to say, but Lana and Senya had the Force, and Koth had been a soldier for Zakuul. They were all built for frontline combat, in a way that spies like Theron wasn’t.

But Koran just pulled Theron tight, and, minding his horns, pressed his forehead close to Theron’s own. “Theron... From the moment that Lana got me out of that carbonite Arcann had me placed in, I wanted to return to Republic space... for you. When I got your letter... I hate to sound like a teenager with a crush, but... I would read it every night as we repaired the Gravestone. Just the reminder that... Somewhere in the galaxy, someone wanted me to make it back. Not because they viewed me as a hero, but because they cared for me as an individual. For who I was. That you were interested in me as a man. As Koran Faar, not the Hero of Tython or the Outlander or whatever other title the galaxy deems to give me.”

“Not a very Jedi sentiment that,” Theron offered.

“The Jedi... I’ve come to realize that their ways are well-meaning, but not necessarily correct about everything. The Jedi have been saved many a time by people who have acted against their common wisdom. The Force might influence everyone, but it’s not the only thing that binds us together. I choose to embrace the bonds of love.” Koran gently pressed his lips to Theron’s. “And I love you, Theron. That’s not a weakness. I may not always take you into battle, but coming back to you... It’s part of why I fight, what keeps me feeling like I have cause to make it out alive.”

That made Theron hesitate – he hadn’t anticipated being the reason that Koran fought to live. Sure, he loved the other man, knew that Koran loved him, but to actually hear that for Koran, Theron was why he fought... It humbled him, in a way he hadn’t expected.

“That’s a lot of responsibility you’re sticking on my shoulders.” Almost immediately, Theron wanted to kick himself – NOW his irreverent streak wanted to rear its head? 

But Koran was used to him sticking his foot in his mouth. “You’re up to the challenge, Theron. I have faith in you.” He smiled, “You’re a capable man, after all.”

“Yeah,” Theron said with a chuckle. “I suppose I am.” He sighed. He gently rubbed his fingers against some of Koran’s exposed skin near his waistband. He took a deep breath of the Odessan breeze, feeling a new sense of calm.

He was still unused to peace and quiet. Granted, with the Eternal Empire and Arcann and Vaylin still pushing against the Republic and the Empire’s borders, things weren’t all that calm beyond Odessan’s skies.

Still... He could appreciate the moment. And that was a victory all its own.


End file.
